Mourning
by DarkHeart89
Summary: Artemis has amnesia, she hardly remembers her loving relationship she had with Richard Grayson, until her memories come back and she is left in a mess at his grave. She visits him every week without the knowledge of her current fiancee' Wally. This is a prologue, so caution. This is also rather an old file. Review and let me know whether you enjoy the idea. Thanks.


Mourning

Summary: Artemis has amnesia, she hardly remembers her loving relationship she had with Richard Grayson, until her memories come back and she is left in a mess at his grave. She visits him every week without the knowledge of her current fiancee' Wally.

Rating: K

Pairing: Spitfire

AN: Something I wrote quite a while back and posted on DeviantArt, I apologize in advance if it was terrible. It was originally sent to be a starter for some Traught RPing on Facebook, so yeah. Please don't hate too might also be the start of a Traught series, of their lives together once Spitfire broke up, and Dick moved in, to claim Artemis, his love.

I need feedback, nay, I'm begging for feedback! Just don't hate…too much. I checked it once for grammatical errors, I apologize if there are anymore.

Also, for you out there, who do not like short stories, this is only - let's say, a prologue. Alright? Great.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

It was a dreary day in Gotham once again, it was always gloomier when she was visiting /his/ grave.

She couldn't believe she had been engaged previously, it was an alien shock to her. And to the Nightwing? That was crazy. Having anything to do with the handsome raven made her confused. She wouldn't really pick him? She loved Wally, but Richard, he would always have a place in her heart. Always.

Even if he was gone, so incredibly gone it made her heart ache like a never ending burning sensation.

She got out of her black, rusted truck and slowly made her way over to the grave that she had gotten to know all too well.

Tears brimmed her eyes and she couldn't help but think back to a few of the memories she had scavenged over the last few days. The ones of him and her making love, sparring, doing every day things together.

She remembered every moment, every bittersweet moment that pierced her heart individually.

She swallowed and told herself she wouldn't cry this time, but tears during this moment was honestly inevitable. She kneeled down in front of the grave and furiously wiped at her eyes, staring at the grave and reading the years. She didn't remember per se how he died, but she couldn't stand the fact that he was dead. They would of have had a bright future together, it was true love. She loved Wally with all her heart, but she couldn't help but think how it would of been if Richard would have lived.

She curled her arms around herself and thought back to the speech she had memorized, the one she changed every week, giving him updates as if he was actually there, just...silent, unresponsive.

"Hey Richie Rich~" She smiled grimly, setting down a bouquet of flowers she had picked out. A different sort of flowers was brought every week to his grave. She wanted him to know she still cared. "Yes, I remember your nickname, how could I forget? I have too many for you~"

A stray tear slid down her cheek and trickled down, plopping on the grave. "Sorry I'm crying, you're probably not real accustomed to seeing me as a bumbling mess, but that's what I've been left as when you d-d-died." She could hardly say the word, it only brought an even greater world of pain.

"Ugh," She groaned, looking down. "What have I become." She muttered to herself and looked back at the grave. "You are as good as your parents! Dead~!" She yelled at the hunk of stone, grief plaguing every coherent thought she could muster at this point.

"Why did you leave me like this!" She hissed, glaring daggers at the grave. "How could you possibly think I could live without you? Without what we had. Wally fills the gab," She glanced back at up. "Probably to your dismay, but it's hard...having you...not...here." She sucked in a breath. "I wish things could of been different, that you could of lived...to see Athena and Dean. Yes, they are still alive."

She laughed lightly. "I actually found out about them this morning, Apollo is taking care of them, he's actually thrilled to have two more siblings, even if it is from your spawn."

She chuckled in amusement. "Dean is a real handsome devil, gets it from you." She smiled brightly. "Athena is beautiful, she is an amazing girl. She has the bright blue eyes like you did, but yellow hair like me. Dean has black hair, but gray eyes. It's weird, how everything turned out...so even. One trait from me, one trait from you. They aren't old enough yet to determine the personalities, but I can tell Dean is going to be exactly like you. I wish they could have grew up knowing their Father."

The still grieving blonde sighed sadly, the tears beginning to grow, becoming more uncontrolled.

She swallowed, cursing to herself that she looked and probably sounded so weak, as if relying on him was the only thing she did. "I just want you to know," She hiccupped softly, curling one of her hands in a fist. "I would of loved to be called Artemis Grayson."

She slowly uncurled her fist, and there, nestled inside her palm was the engagement ring he had given her. It was still just as breathtakingly beautiful as it had been the day she had received it. "I remember, I told you I wanted to get married off after the pregnancy was through, I just wish we had gotten married. I wouldn't have cared if I looked fat, just being...yours would of meant the world to me. You died before I could tell you. I'm so sorry..." She slowly trailed off, her voice slowly fading off.

She leaned over his grave, resting her forehead against it. She opened her mouth and let out a shaky breath, muttering a few words in Vietnamese, "Bạn là tình yêu của cuộc sống của tôi, bạn sẽ mãi mãi là tình yêu của cuộc đời tô ần còn lại trong hòa bình tình yêu của tôi, tôi sẽ trở lại cho bạn và chúng ta có thể cùng nhau một lần nữa.Tôi yêu Richard, tình yêu của tôi." She cried softly and stood back up.

Wiping at her face, she said. "I'll come back next week, hopefully it won't be so emotional." She gave a weak smile. "I'm just surprised no one remembers what we had, it will be out little secret. I love you~" She kissed the inside of her palm and waved softly at him.

She began walking back and then turned around, smirking. "I'm not ever going to let you live this down Richie~ Not by a long shot." She then trudged back to her care, the hole in her heart hardly holding her down.

And somehow, she knew he was still listening, and still watching.

AN: My God that was terrible… just…just no.

~Nat


End file.
